User blog:FateAlbane/EVOLVERSE - E. Resistances (Aether-Rarefaction)
Given that now there's a spin-off RP for this verse, I'll be making this list of resistances as new abilities show up and are resisted/adapted to. Summary When referring to Energeia's capacity of adaptation and to refine itself,'' "Aether-Rarefaction"'' is a term that was coined by scholars, researchers and alchemists in verse. They use it when referring to Energeia's capacity of adaptation and to refine itself. The term itself is a play on the word Rarefy - "to become rare" and a special application around the normal term. Aether can be translated as "pure, fresh air". As one may likely know, air in the higher layers of earth's atmosphere is rarefied. Therefore, to say that Energeia undergoes Rarefaction is to say that it undergoes Expansion and ascends to higher layers of capacity/refinement, also becoming "less dense" (with loss of impurities and prior limitations). This also draws a parallel with rarefaction waves, which manifest as areas of low-pressure after a shockwave: Likewise and given the chance, non-rarefied Energeia would disperse an impact (pressure/shockwave) on the being's quintessence and then become rarefied after it, ultimately negating the opposing power source. The higher one's level of Energeia, the faster such a phenomenon can happen and after a certain height of power is reached, the further and more efficiently one's Energeia functions on its own to negate incoming dangers even before they effectively cause damage. You can also see a bit more on this here. List of Resistances *Note: Said resistances can be granted to their equipment/belongings simply by infusing them with Energeia as well. Elemental Manipulation - By resisting the skills, auraments and sorcery of other adventurers. Fungus Manipulation - From Flora Aurament users. Sleep Manipulation - Some of the most basic sorcery that adventurers face or have access to involves sleep inducement by magical, biological or Auramental means (like the aforementioned Fungus users who can summon mushroom monsters capable of using Dreamspores). Body Control - Some of the aforementioned mushroom monsters can grow almost immediately and hijack someone's body with their spores if they land on their skin. There are also The Zorn: Said monsters can generate multiple tentacles, control their roots like drills or fire thorns and seeds which sprout in the target - thus controlling them. Also from parasitic monsters like Svectral, Siren's Marionette Bolt, etc. Blood Manipulation - Manipulating Blood in several ways is a relatively basic technique of Water Aurament users. Petrification - From the Petrification employed by Earth Aurament users in general (note that the level of one's resistances also grows with their Energeia Affinity: The Chimera's petrification didn't work *directly* on the party members or anything infused with enough of their Energeia, despite they never having faced a petrification from a being of its level before). Corruption - From resisting the Darkness Aurament and/or Chaos. Chaos Manipulation - From several enemies throughout the story who either employ this power or reinforce their capacities with its force. Paralysis Inducement - From resisting the Lightning Aurament. Transmutation - From Dragnar Eridanus resisting Rickert's "Turn into a tree" skill. Power Nullification - From the Minera Seal sorcery, which not only seals but also nullifies one's powers to the point where they become a normal person. Wu resisted it, some party members nullified it before it could even reach them. Sealing - Also from the Minera Seal sorcery, which shuts down one's essence from functioning once trapped within the crystal, a prison of gemstones reinforced by Energeia. This also comes from resisting Terra Torment which, once cast, locks access to one's powers within hell's domain. Life Manipulation - Minera Seal life drains those trapped within until they wither to a fossilized state. Soul Manipulation - From Lazarus, who had the worst possible affinity with Energeia, resisting his soul being removed and shredded by the Chimera and the Land of the Dead. By comparison, the party no-sold the same Chimera's Cry and Rickert resisted the far stronger Reaper's Gaze: Curse of Death's Scythe. Gal also resisted Donovan's Sorcery that could freeze one's very soul. Mind Manipulation - By resisting the forbidden sorcery (Terra Torment) shutting down one's mind and thus putting the target into a coma. Death Manipulation - Reaper's Gaze: Curse of Death's Scythe is a multi-tiered Curse. On top of the aforementioned Soul Removal, it instantly kills its target by cutting through their entire life force, and then separating the notion of it from them. This is seen by the Grim Reaper personally appearing when the Curse is chanted and the souls of the damned dragging one's essence to the depths, consigning it to the Land of the Dead. With resistance, Energeia resists this separation and also generates an alternate link between said essence and its user, avoiding death. BFR - From RG: Curse of Death's Scythe. It drags and traps one in the depths of any out the countless Hells if not resisted. Curse Manipulation - RG: Curse of Death's Scythe is a rather high level curse (given it entails a being such as the Grim Reaper enforcing its effect + the dragging force of Death's residents and the plane below), so resisting it entails resistance to any other curse of comparable or lower power in-verse. Reality Warping/Magic - As elaborated on the other blog, the more one faces Sorcery, the more of a resistance they build both to the components of the sorcery *and* to nocive effects induced by Reality Warping on a general sense. Empathic Manipulation - Far weaker adventurers than the party can already resist this from The Zorn. A single Zorn's presence can affect others negatively as they carry echoes and remnants of hell's "air", making people more susceptible to having dark thoughts. The Zorn can also amplify these emotions. Also from the atmosphere of hell, its air all around and the many apparitions that came from it in Lemniscrest - something that assaulted human emotions as a whole to the point where they could all be broken by it. Chi Manipulation - Youkai in general can employ Youki in their skills or target one's "Chi" - certain pathways hidden within one's body like ethereal veins that can alter, stop or damage the flow of Energeia from their victims. Poison Manipulation - From the Zorn. Possession - From resisting the Zorn, as they can possess someone by invading their body, soul or even emotions (if the target lacks a soul but harbors negative feelings). Pain Manipulation - From resisting the Zorn's capacity to take roots in every nerve within the body to cause a pain that cannot be described in words - as they amplify and send the pain in the form of a direct neural agony. It is said to be a living replication of the pain one's soul can suffer in the hell they sprout from, but unleashed upon the body. Also from Gal resisting physical, mental and spiritual pain equivalent to countless years of torture in hell - by withstanding Helen's "The Pains of Hell" curse. Biological Manipulation - From the Zorn, who can control one's brain/brainwash their victims, take control of their body functions or cause the target's organs/vitals to self-destruct. Power Mimicry/Duplication - Conventional means of power mimicry or duplicating one's abilities and body are usually resisted by Energeia preventing a copy of it from being made. As a general rule, replicated abilities or clones made out of an Energeia user tend to turn out much weaker than the original in several fronts even if they do happen. Corrosion Inducement - Would be able to resist the Chimera's drool (Hell's Foam), had the being used it. This substance acts like a deadly poison which covers the field like a deep mist and then corrodes all in sight like a powerful acid. Age Manipulation - From resisting the Warrior of Ash's attacks that could make the target age to dust/ashes once struck (this is seen when Lazarus' arm is cut off and, instead of just flying, ends up disintegrating to ashes immediately afterwards). Vector Manipulation - From resisting and eventually adapting to overcome Svectral's powers. Void Manipulation /Existence Erasure - From resisting several combinations of Svectral's vector + divine sorcery: Ancient Another > Pathway to Lost Lands > Vector of Despair. Said sorcery immerses the targets into a cocoon of nothingness with a force that tears at and erases the bodies, minds and souls - even the Energeia reserves of its victims. Information Manipulation - Certain kinds of Sorcery - as explained by Svectral - don't need to aim nor does it recquire a pathway. That is because they directly affect what she calls "Ethereal Values", Information and "Statistics of Creation". These changes can still be eventually adapted to, resisted or outright bypassed as seen near the end of the fight against said Creature of Chaos. Conceptual Manipulation - By standing against the full power of Dragnar's presence and Energeia and not immediately perishing. As the narrative states, the Chaos' knight power "is such that Petrification has transcended the Stratum/Boundaries of the Material Plane. Be it sorcery, the mind or the soul. Even the concept of a power or one's essential Energeia: In face of this monster, it all petrifies and shatters". It was also seen when Serpens and Gwen both attempted sorcery against him but their powers themselves were obliterated as a sound akin to glass shattering echoed. Spatial Manipulation - From Lazarus fighting and eventually withstanding the Warrior of Ash's'' Form Number 3 of Earth's Meridiam: Space Slicer Stance''. As well as the knight's general attacks which, once serious, all could cut through space itself. Their final exchange of attacks (Baptism of Ashes vs The Burning Knight) rent the very plane they fought in, ending with its collapse - yet Lazarus survived it (if barely *cackles*). Absolute Zero - Wu meditated in the Niflheim Peaks of of Emverfrost for 48 hours. Being the dwelling place of Nimiane Eathelyn - the strongest Aurizen, and Regent Spirit of the Waters - these peaks can reach temperatures ranging anywhere from -200 C° to Absolute Zero. Furthermore (because in this world there are Mystical and Energeia-Enhanced Ice or Cold), metaphysical-states and temperatures that absolutely freeze the Mind (AZM), then the Soul (AZS), Energeia (AZE) and so forth exist alongside the Physical AZ. Thus, the AZ that affects the material plane is seen as relatively common in the ways of Sorcery: A cold that freezes the Soul itself (such as Donovan's) is a more sophisticated technique, as for example, the former would be harmless to a Ghost whereas the latter would destroy it. With Energeia being what makes reality into possibility, achieving a power that actually goes against or bypasses the Laws of Thermodynamics isn't quite as impressive as it's made to be, especially when adventurer's powers and Energeia are refined enough. It bears saying that the further and stronger someone's Energeia becomes, the more removed they are from binds from the material plane or the normal operations and functions of the world. Therefore, while physical AZ is still an advanced technique, adapting to it is a far less complicated matter than say, resisting and bypassing Svectral's case of directly manipulating Statistics of Creation or her Erasure with Divine Sorcery - as such are powers well beyond the scope of anything as tangible as the Material Stratum of the World. Acid Manipulation - From resisting the Miasma of the Depths, which an acid/poison powerful enough to erode at one's body, mind and soul. According to Kuzunoha, even those with Divine Protection would be hard pressed to last in it. Telekinesis - From Saya resisting Kuzunoha's use of it, with the same kind of power that apparitions in general use for their power of Poltergeist. Dream Manipulation - The likes of Dragnar managed to fight back in the Dream World with great power, even against masterful manipulators/dream world warpers such as Miko and Serpens. Matter Manipulation - On a quantum level by resisting the Disassembling Sorcery and the Chaotic Aurora. Probability Manipulation - Unconventional resistance. If pushed hard enough and with enough of it gathered/refined, Energeia can actually generate an entirely new pathway/scenario for its purpose to be fulfilled, regardless of the branching and pre-existing outcomes being manipulated or erased. However, this is no small feat and thus far has only been shown by a collective effort of an entire party against Alhazred. Time Manipulation /Time Stop - Sieghart stated that the Chronohalter, which Gwendolyn uses, is a Time Sorcery superior to every other that calls upon the Horae Sisters (as Chronohalter calls upon Aion the Mother for the sorcery), and if it wasn't this specific sorcery he should be able to move/resist it. Nonetheless and in his powered up state, even when faced with Chronohalter he showed some signs of starting to adapt to it after taking it once. Gravity Manipulation - From resisting/adapting to the powers of the Earth Auramental Beast, which could go as far as transforming the target into a metaphysical Black Hole in matter, soul, mind and concept over multiple existential layers. Madness Manipulation - From witnessing and withstanding the passive effects, visage and presence of Death's Maw existence, in general without sinking to the depths of insanity (also of note is that the creature's last ditch effort at using its maddening powers even further could have been likewise resisted and adapted through - if not for the Memory of Earth obliterating it instead, before that was even necessary). Category:Blog posts